Camping 2
Camping 2 is horror adventure game on roblox, where you camp, and explore the beautiful Terra Park with Park Ranger Daniel serving as your guide. You and 11 other people have a great camping time, until an unwanted visitor arrives. With mother nature against you and your fate lies on your choices, Will you survive all 3 nights? This game is a the official sequel to the popular roblox game, “Camping" by SamsonXVI. Troubles during the camping trip Day 1 You and 11 other players spawn at middle of the campsite. David introduces himself and offers to take you all on a tour. He informs you that the group will be split in half for the night. 1/2 of the group will be sleeping in the tents in the campsite, while the other 1/2 will be sleeping in the cabin. Daniel tours you and others in the Campsite, Cabin, and the Bathroom. Once you all arrive in the bathroom, the lights suddenly starts to flicker, then it becomes pitch black. Suddenly the lights power back on for a brief moment, revealing dead bodies of the current players in the mirror. The lights powers down then back again revealing nothing but just reflections again in the mirror. David being somehow oblivious to just what happened says that there was an electrical problem and tells the players to not worry about it. He then says that it is currently nightfall and that they need to split into their sleeping groups and also says that he will be sleeping in the cabin. Night 1 The group splits into two. As mentioned by Daniel, He and 1/2 of the players will be sleeping at the cabin while the other group sleeps at the campsite. Perspective of the two groups: * The 1/2 group that sleeps in the cabin will spawn near the campfire. Daniel then tells the players that he needs to go to the bathroom, then leaves. A sudden scream, stabbing and gunshots can be heard in the distance, only to see the remaining 1/2 of the players that slept in the tents running towards the cabin being chased by an intruder. * The 1/2 group that sleeps in the tents will spawn near the campfire in the campsite. Everything seems peaceful for a short while until an intruder appears. He makes his way between the two tents to the campfire. He is suddenly armed with a knife and a gun and chases after nearby players. The group's objective is to cross the bridge and get to the cabin safely. The two groups will be required to get inside the cabin for safety. Once everyone is inside, the door closes. The intruder suddenly pops out in the window for a split second then disappears. The group that stayed in the cabin then asks the other group what happened. The other group explains what just happened, then they ask where is Daniel is. The group that stayed in the cabin replies that he went to the bathroom. Everything is just silent for a while, then the doorknob suddenly makes noises only revealing that it was just David. Daniel asks the group if they were telling scary stories since he heard the screams. The group tells the real reason but Daniel does not believe it. He states that theyre the only people in the campgrounds and that they just need some sleep. Day 2 The players start to question their reliability on Daniel and proceed to head to the hiking area lead by Daniel. If you complete it you get a Smore. The hike consists of rocks you have to jump on resembling a parkour and water at the bottom of each stage. You do not die instantly when you fall but you still get damaged and it respawns you to the starting point of your current stage. You can just skip the whole activity if you wish. The day slowly ends and it turns into nightfall. Night 2 All players spawn in the campsite just enjoying the warmth of the campfire. It suddenly rains and all players are required to seek shelter inside the tent to avoid getting damaged. The rains stops after a while, the fire was put out during the shower and you now need to collect 5 pieces of dry wood scattered around the campgrounds but you also need to watch out for what seems to be darts that are found at the bottom of some trees. They cause slight damage to the player when walking infront of them. After collecting 5 dry wood, Daniel asks all players to head back to the campsite. Everything is back to normal, until one of the players exclaims that there is a gun in the blue tent. A random player will now be part of a cutscene of them looking down at the gun. They come out of the tent with the gun and aims at Daniel, while the rest of the players are seen on the side. The player who has the guns says that there was too much evidence stacked upon Daniel and accuse him of the attack that took place on Night 1. The player who holds the gun is now capable of killing or sparing Daniel. They have the power to change the ending for themselves and for everyone. If the player chooses to not shoot Daniel, the player drops their gun and says that "thay can't do it.". If the player chooses to shoot Daniel, The player shoots their gun. Day 3 (Daniel Alive) It was now the break of dawn. Daniel was still baffled that the player almost chose to kill him, he then somehow just shoves it off a little bit later like nothing just happened. He then announces that he was just radioded that there was a a storm coming and that they needed to seek shelter in the hole, located at the far end of Terra Park. The day ends after a while. Day 3 (Daniel Dead) It was now the break of dawn. Daniel's body was lying, lifeless, in the exact spot where he last stood. The player who had the gun last night exclaims that he/she stands by their choice and that they can now sleep peacefully tonight. Unfortunatly, leaving the players uninformed of the upcoming storm. They all decide to sleep in the cabin as they do not want to sleep beside a dead body. The day ends. (WORK IN PROGRESS)Category:Camping 2